


Ketch Catches You

by IntimateEyeInc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntimateEyeInc/pseuds/IntimateEyeInc
Summary: One shot --- Could be added to my other work, but, that is up to you. ;)





	Ketch Catches You

Chapter One

You had been having strange fantasies about Ketch ever since you worked on that Chupacabra case.

That was nearly a month ago and you were now working back home in (Y/HT).

Something about Arthur made you instantly wet, thought what it was, was yet to be understood. A sigh left you as you salted the remains and set them on fire.

" Wonderful Job." The all too familiar accent made you both jump and quiver at the same time. A hand snaked into your (Y/C) hair as he moved closer to you.

" How did you find me?" You stuttered when you spoke, your body shuttering as you felt him close in the distance between you two. Goosebumps traveled down your body as a reaction to being so close to him.

" I can smell you from miles away, (y/n)..." The hand in your hair, tightened so your neck was closer and you had to step back into him in order for it not to hurt. Your rear against his crotch, you could tell his member was more than ready. His free hand snaked down the front of your pants and tested your wetness.

" Mmmm... I knew it..." He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, " Like peaches and cream...."

" K-Ketch... I have no time for this... I have to be in Canada by the weekend...." Your voice quivered as you spoke. Not helping your defense from his advance.

" Nonsense!" He growled into your hair and turned you around to face him, hand still having a firm hold in your hair. Hie head closing the distance and growling into your ear, his lips ghosting over it. " Tonight...You're mine, (Y/N)."

The fact that he was so close to you made you moan allowed and give your want away. Tonight, you were really is... And you were in no situation to try to argue, but, you did anyways.

" Ketch, this is not even funny..." You tried, and failed to get away from the advances. You were almost in a trance like state, you couldn't get away from it. Finally it hit you, his smell, your smell, is actions, your reactions. You finally realized exactly what was going on between the two of you.

" Oh. My. God.." You whispered.

" It is pronounced, 'Oh-Meh-Gah.' and you're mine."

The wetness your body produced had increased with the realization. The hardness of his own reaction twitching as he growled into your ear. " My own, sweet, little, omega..." His teeth nipped at your neck and ear, earning a moan from you. " I want to chase you first... " He let go of you and spun you around.

His hot lips pressed ahainst yours for a moment before he locked eyes and spoke again. " Run.. And when I catch you.... I will do anything I wish with you." There was a wiggle of his brows and a primal grin on him lips. " Now, go." Giving you a head start to run.

You bolted away from him, with a smile, your heartbeat driving you through the woods and away from him. When you looked back, he was rolling up his sleeves; giving you a head start no doubt.

As soon as he gave chase to you, you knew that there was going to be no contest to this, he could smell you, and you could smell him. However, it was fun none the less. You could see why he enjoyed the hunt.

You ran as fast as you possibly could, however, your legs were not as long as his, so of course it was not long before you were caught by your hair and pulled back onto the ground with a thud. Earning a yelp from you and immedical you felt his body pressed onto yours and his eyes locked with yours.

The heath of his breath on your neck as he spoke in a whisper, " I've caught you, my little Omega." The feather touch bringing a wimper out of you.

" Ketch..." You wimpered and tried to wiggle out from under him.

This only seemed to anger him as his teeth sunk down into your neck to make his mark. Making you moan loudly, this seemed to be an approved reaction as he only ground his groin into yours, making you swear. " Oh Fuck!"

You suddenly became undone as your hands moved to slowly unbutton his shirt, slipping it over his shoulders so that you could now see his muscles ripple in the light of the moon.

His lips were hot against yours as he worked your shirt slowly off, only to reveal another one. Since you didn't wear bra's it was easy for him to just rip off the inner shirt anyways. " So much clothes my kitten..." Your nipples were already reacting to the cool air, like rosebuds of light pink. A growl left Arthur as he grabbed both of them in his hands and squeezed. " Perfect size..." His hot breath moved and his mouth drew in your right nipple as the other hand worked the flesh of your left until you were rocking with passion beneath him.

Slowly, Ketch moved down, feathering kisses down your ribs, around your belly button, and stayed right along the edge of your jeggings as he unbuttoned them, then pulled them off. Tossing them somewhere into the darkness. The chilled air instantly reaching the heat of your crotch, making you moan again.

He grabbed one of your ankles and started to kiss down from your ankle to your inner thigh, purposely avoiding your wetness to keep you aching longer as he peppered kisses to the other ankle.

Finally,  he moved towards your mound and let his tongue start to work on you. His large hands holding you down by your thicker thighs. Good god he was good at oral stimulation, so gentlemanly. Your mind was drifting, keeping you from experiencing the best of the moment.

Arthur noticed and this earned you a quick slap to your mound." Don't drift Princess, I hate to punish...." A lie... He was quite the torturer, the worse part, it turned you on. All the slap did was drive you closer to your orgasm. He knew that however, and he would make sure you paid for it if you happened to drift again.

 A moan left you when he returned to work, you felt him smile before biting into your inner most thigh. He was going to be rough, but not yet.

Ketch seemed to like to play with his victim before he took them for the ride of their life. 

His tongue was now slowly playing with your clit, slowly rolling the sensitive nub around and bringing you closer and closer to your edge.

Every one of your senses was on high power, and his mission was to make you crazy and wanton before he would let you release. 

" Beg me Princess... Beg for what you want..." He growled into your womanhood as two finger entered into your opening without needing to be lubed. You were already well wet down. He pulled away so he could watch you beg. 

" AH! GOD! Arthur! Please! Please make me cum! Please!"

" Good girl..." He moaned and his mouth once again closed around you and sucked hard, the two fingers were placed within you and pressed exactly where they needed to press for you to rocket off.

You're orgasm was so strong that your legs wrapped around his head and trapped him in place until you finally came down from your high and was able to relax again. Releasing Ketch from the hold you had on him as well.

" Well, I do so love that sort of reaction...." Licking his lips and using your shirt to clean the rest. " But, We are not finished yet." He growled and pounced onto you.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
